Resultado inesperado
by Kirah69
Summary: Peter ha muerto, pero Stiles no se rinde. Ha concebido un plan para resucitarlo por segunda vez.


—¿Quién es el idiota que puede resucitarse una vez pero no una segunda, eh? El tipo que tiene un plan de reserva para el plan de reserva, pero no se le ocurre buscar otra forma de resucitarse. Eres un completo imbécil.

Stiles empujaba la carretilla con el cuerpo desnudo de Peter en ella. El camino era largo y accidentado entre los árboles y había volcado la carretilla más de una vez.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres un buen samaritano? ¿Saltar frente a mi padre para protegerlo? No es que no te lo agradezca, lo hago, muchísimo. Joder, sé que lo hiciste por mí, que no lo habrías hecho por cualquier otro, pero... Mierda, ¿por qué me has hecho esto? Sabías... sabías que escogería a mi padre antes que a ti, lo sabías y aun así... nunca te ha importado. Sabías que no podría soportar la muerte de mi padre, ¿pero crees que es más fácil soportar la tuya? ¡Mierda!

La carretilla cayó por enésima vez. Recolocó el cuerpo de Peter sobre ella, manchado de tierra, rígido y pálido. Al menos no tenía sangre y había conseguido que Deaton cerrara las heridas causadas durante la pelea. Le había dicho que deseaba que tuviera una apariencia digna para el entierro, pero necesitaba que su cuerpo estuviera lo más «intacto» posible para el ritual.

—Te odio, te odio muchísimo por esto, por hacerme pasar por esto. Se supone que tú eres el que siempre sobrevive, el más cuidadoso, el... Dios, Peter, más vale que esto funcione, no puedo seguir con toda esta mierda sin ti, te necesito.

Llegaron al Nemeton, aquel aterrador lugar que ahora era su última esperanza. Stiles observó a su alrededor. Estaba tan vacío y silencioso como siempre, parecía que ni los insectos se atrevían a acercarse. Llevó la carretilla hasta el borde del tocón y movió con torpeza el pesado cuerpo. No es que fuera un enclenque, no después de tantos años peleando con las criaturas que intentaban apoderarse de Beacon Hills, pero aun así era difícil mover un cadáver de casi el doble de su tamaño (vale, no tanto, pero era un peso muerto -je-).

—Joder, me vas a tener que compensar por todo este trabajo. Quiero la cena más romántica posible, cocinas tú. Y quiero rosas, un montón de rosas, y bombones, eso también. Y haremos un viaje, por Europa tal vez. O no, allí debe de haber un montón de criaturas, mejor por algún lugar en el que no nos crucemos con un monstruo en cada esquina. Si es que un lugar así existe.

Cuando el cuerpo estuvo situado en el centro del Nemeton, Stiles comenzó con el resto de preparativos. Colocó las velas, encendiéndolas una a una con una cerilla de madera; esparció la ceniza de serbal mezclada con los polvos que había preparado formando un círculo alrededor del Nemeton y se desnudó. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes permanentes realizados con una tinta especial. No le importaba quedar marcado de por vida si eso significaba que recuperaría a Peter.

—Más vale que esto funcione o te mataré—le advirtió al cadáver de su pareja.

Cuando la luna de sangre estuvo justo sobre ellos, entró al círculo, se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre él y deslizó el miembro de Peter en su entrada. No fue fácil, se había dilatado a conciencia antes de comenzar todo aquello, pero estaba tan flácido que resultaba complicado.

—Ngh... Joder, hemos tenido sexo mejor. Aunque esto no es lo más raro que hemos hecho.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, lentamente y apenas sacando el miembro por miedo a que se saliera del todo. Al mismo tiempo, empezó a recitar el cántico mágico que había memorizado. Había tenido que realizar algunos cambios al ritual en general, no estaba pensado para un hombre lobo, pero esperaba que funcionara. Necesitaba que funcionara.

La energía mágica empezó a fluir a su alrededor, podía sentirla atravesar su cuerpo y penetrar en el cadáver. Era intenso, nunca había realizado una magia tan potente y no sabía las consecuencias que tendría sobre su propio cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Con toda esa energía y el miembro de Peter rozando sin querer su próstata, fue inevitable que se pusiera duro. Comenzó a moverse con más intención, sus manos acariciando la piel fría de Peter y gemidos escapándose entre los cánticos.

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, y su simiente salpicó el vientre de Peter. La luna ya había desaparecido para entonces, las primeras luces del alba filtrándose entre los árboles. Jadeando, Stiles se dejó caer sobre su pareja, sobre su cuerpo aún frío, aún inerte. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su lobo.

—No es justo... No es justo...—gimió sollozando.

No había funcionado. Estaba tan seguro de que lo haría, pero no había funcionado.

El sol estaba casi sobre él cuando se levantó y bajó del tocón. Se vistió, lo recogió todo y comenzó a cavar a los pies del Nemeton. No había más lágrimas mientras echaba tierra sobre el cadáver de Peter, ya no le quedaban.

Un mes después, sumido en un profundo estado de depresión del que nadie conseguía sacarlo, Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazado. El ritual no había funcionado como había esperado, pero al menos la magia le había concedido una parte de Peter.


End file.
